When it Becomes Too Much
by rf1999
Summary: Something bad happens and Kara struggles with handling it.


Kara is sitting on the couch in her living room unmoving and staring into space, deep in thought. "This is all my fault" says Kara to no one in particular although Alex is in the room. "What are you talking about? Whats your fault?" Says Alex in response. Alex stands up form the dining table and walks over to Kara, sitting in front of her on the floor. Kara is still staring in to nothing as her eyes begin to well up with tears that she has been trying to suppress. "Everything Alex" says Kara. It only takes Alex a second to realize what Kara is referring to. And immediately she envelopes her in a hug as Kara remains unmoving on the couch. "No, no Kara" Alex tries to persuade her. "Yes it is!" screams Kara as she pushes Alex off of her. "The only reason why the DEO exists, why Cadmus exist, why Jeremiah was taken, why Lena is dead, is because I came here and I brought all of them with me". Kara takes a pause as the weight of all the things she's been feeling beings to collapse on her chest, and her tears begin to flow down her face. "I killed someone today. I took their life. I know it was to protect you but god Alex…. You never even had the chance for the childhood you deserved because of me" continues Kara. Alex noticing that she needs to calm Kara down before she has a panic attack, walks up to Kara, grabs her face in her hands, wipes her tears and looks in to her eyes. "Kara, you cant put that on yourself" says Alex. Kara feels so ashamed that she cant even look her own sister in her face anymore as the last of her walls begin to crumble. "Yes, I can because it is my fault. I tried to shove down, deep in side, but I cant, I just cant. Because I started all of this." Kara says finally looking into Alex's eyes. "I started this and I got her killed, I got all of them killed." And that moment the last wall fell, the full force of all the emotions Kara has been suppressing since she has arrived on earth is finally released. Kara collapses to the floor as an overwhelming sob rocks through her whole body. Alex frozen in complete shock and fear as her sister breaks down. "I shouldn't have come here. Alex I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry" says Kara from the floor. At the sound of her sisters gut wrenching apology, Alex begins to feel the pain Kara feels, as tears threaten to spill from her eyes as well. Alex kneels down on the floor to Kara and without another word just holds her as she begins to cry as well. Both sisters spend hours on the floor crying out their pent up emotions. They end up crying themselves to asleep in each others arms on the living room floor.

Later Alex is the first to wake up, or so she thinks. She is confused by her surroundings as she realizes that she is not on the living room floor in any more. She is in Kara's bed room tucked in under Kara's favorite blanket. Alex sits up expecting to see Kara next to her, but instead sees nothing but an empty space on the bed next to her. The space looks like no one had been their at all. Taking a moment to try and recall the memories of the previous night, Alex feels a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. The feeling she gets when she knows something is wrong. Alex gets up from the bed and walks into the kitchen expecting to see Kara eating a tub of her favorite, but she sees nothing. "Kara!" calls Alex. "Kara, where are you!?" Alex continues walking around the apartment until something catches her eye on the dining room table. Alex walks over to the dining room table and realizes that it's a note. Alex picks it up and immediately recognizing Kara writing and tear stains on the paper. Alex begins to read the note and gasps as she comprehends the words on the paper. She starts to panic and immediately picks up her phone and making all the calls she can to everyone she knows.

After a few hours and no good news Alex goes to her own apartment. As soon as she walks in to the door she sees her girlfriend Maggie, waiting for her in the living room. Maggie immediately noticing the distress in Alex's face, her swollen eyes and dried tears on her face. "Whats wrong? What happened Alex? What happened with Kara?" Maggie asks as she grabs Alex's hand and leads her to the couch. And Alex without saying a words reaches in to her pocket to take out the note that Kara left for her on the dining room table. Maggie hesitantly takes the note from Alex's hands and reads the note. And finally Maggie understands what happened. "Oh, sweeting come here" says Maggie. Alex starts to break in to tears again and Maggie just does the only thing she can in moment. Hold and comfort Alex until she can figure out what to do. And once again Alex spends her night crying on the couch, but this time she makes sure to hold onto Maggie as tight as she can without hurting her, because she can't deal with someone else leaving her again.

The note:

 _Dear Alex,_

 _Im sorry but I cant do this anymore. I cant be Supergirl anymore. I realized that reason you have these problems is because I am here. So I am going away. In time all these alien issues should go away. I made a deal with C.A.D.M.U.S. that if I go away that they would leave you guys alone. I cant allow anyone to suffer anymore because of me. Im sorry for all the pain I have caused you and don't worry ill be fine. By the time you read this i'll be on the other side of the universe. Im sorry to leave like this but I had to protect you. You will always be my sister Alex Danvers and I love you. And of all the things that has happened since I arrived in earth I will never forget what is like to have you as a sister._

 _Thank you and Good Bye,_

 _Kara "Zor-El" Danvers_

 _P.S. Maggie if Alex ever shows you this, please take care of her._


End file.
